


kitten

by renjaebot (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nipple Licking, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/renjaebot
Summary: so,,, i wrote this instead of sleeping for work. i havent even read it over once so uh,, sorry if there's a lot of mistakes >.<i'll edit it tomorrow





	kitten

**Author's Note:**

> so,,, i wrote this instead of sleeping for work. i havent even read it over once so uh,, sorry if there's a lot of mistakes >.< ~~i'll edit it tomorrow~~

the kisses baekhyun places over chanyeol's neck are wet and loud, lips smacking together and skin cool from the trail of saliva. it's dirty and lewd and chanyeol _loves_ it, squirming and whimpering with want. eventually, baekhyun gets to his pert nipples and lavs his tongue over one of those as well, and chanyeol arches into his mouth. he becomes so needy when baekhyun plays with his nipples, and the elder knows as much, knows to be a bit rough with chanyeol and nibble on them as he sucks, and _god_ , chanyeol's cunt throbs and his hips cant upwards searching for friction.

“you're so loud tonight, yeolie,” baekhyun comments with a grin, chin resting on chanyeol's chest and tracing a circle around his blushing areola. chanyeol knows he can be noisy, but having it pointed out makes him whine, hand moving to cover his face, but baekhyun grabs it before he can do so. “nooo, don't be embarrassed, you know i love it.”

chanyeol still turns away and keeps his eyes closed, then whimpers when baekhyun begins working on his other nipple, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth. it feels more intense, now that he's been so worked up, and he can barely muffle the moan that leaves his lips when baekhyun traces his vulva through his boxer briefs.

“so needy, too,” the elder coos. he keeps his ministrations up, allows chanyeol to hump his index finger as he talks. “has it been a while,  baby?”

chanyeol nods, looking into baekhyun's eyes now. he releases his bottom lip from his teeth to speak. “wanted to wait for you, hyung.”

baekhyun giggles, eyes crinkling, and pecks chanyeol's nose. “you're so precious, oh my god.”

chanyeol whines at the attention, shy but eating it up all the same, bucking into the hand baekhyun has cupped over his cunt, desperate for friction. “ _please_ , hyung.”

“please, what?”

“make--” chanyeol hesitates, but swallows his pride. he needs baekhyun so badly, his pussy throbs again and he whine involuntarily. “make me feel good. w-wanna--wanna cum.”

“so soon?” baekhyun kisses his cheek. “we just started, kitten.”

he's kissing chanyeol’s neck again, right where he knows is most sensitive, and applies a firm pressure between the outline of his lips, and chanyeol gasps, rubbing against his finger pads desperately. he pleads, “i-i can--i can cum twice, i can do it.”

baekhyun releases his golden skin with a wet pop. “you think so?”

chanyeol nods so hard, he's surprised he doesn't give himself a headache. baekhyun hums in fake thought against his throat, then leaves a particularly hard bite that has chanyeol arching his back off the bed.

“okay, darling,” he murmurs, and chanyeol whimpers when he sees how dark the elder’s half lidded eyes are. “what do you want me to do?”

chanyeol swallows, nerves fluttering in his tummy and bottom lip sucked between his teeth again. he _knows_ what he wants from baekhyun, but the words are caught in his throat, and he's stuck with flicking his gaze from baekhyun's eyes to his lips with a pleading face.

baekhyun catches on quick and coos with a coy smile. “want me to suck your cock, yeolie? is that it?”

chanyeol's cunt throbs again and he nods vigorously, and the elder chuckles at his enthusiasm.

“okay,” he whispers, eyes as bright as his grin, and before chanyeol's mind can catch up, baekhyun's nestling between his thighs and trailing kisses down his tummy, looking at him with the lewdest gaze the youngest has ever seen, but _god_ , it makes him want baekhyun more.

baekhyun helps chanyeol out of his boxers, and chanyeol can see his slick shine in the light, a thin trail still connected to his pussy and baekhyun giggles in delight. he doesn't waste much time, trails a few wet kisses up the inside of chanyeol's thigh before he lays a kittenish lick over the youngest's sensitive clit, and then he’s diving in.

chanyeol is bad to keep his eyes open during sex, pleasure usually causing his neck to arch and his eyes to roll back into their sockets, but baekhyun is too sexy of a sight for him to miss out on just yet. baekhyun watches him with dark bedroom eyes as he rolls his tongue over his clit, showing off and chanyeol _loves_ it. he can't help but moan and grip the sheets when baekhyun sucks him into his mouth, humming around the bud as he licks at it mercilessly, eyes shut in concentration.

“ _god_ , f-- _fuuuck_ , hyung--” chanyeol cuts himself off with another deep moan.

baekhyun peaks at him, eyebrows furrowed like it's chanyeol going down on _him_ , and he pulls off for a second to rub at his clit with his middle finger. chanyeol’s head drops back onto the pillow, sighing as his belly clenches in pleasure, and then baekhyun is diving in again. chanyeol’s fingers lace into baekhyun's hair, hips rolling up into the elder’s mouth so gently it's barely a movement. he's so messy when he eats chanyeol out, loud and lewd and shameless, slurping and smacking his lips around his clit, but it just turns chanyeol on even more.

baekhyun pulls off yet again to play with chanyeol's clit some more as he speaks. “are you okay if i finger fuck you?”

chanyeol's hips buck up and he whines, nodding his head. “yes, _yes_ ,” he moans out, and baekhyun doesn't need to be told twice.

they don't do this as often as chanyeol would like to, mostly because he can't get off on penetration alone, but he'd be lying if he said bakehyun's fingers didn't feel so damn _good_ rubbing against his g-spot while he eats his pussy.

chanyeol swallows around a moan, adjusting his thick thighs to rest on baekhyun's broad shoulders to allow him in deeper. baekhyun doesn't thrust in and out of chanyeol's cunt--instead, his finger pads rub delicious circles into chanyeol's spot, pulling the most pornographic sounds from the younger.

chanyeol's lifts his head to look down at it all, and his moans raise in pitch when he makes eye contact with baekhyun as he furiously licks and wraps his tongue around his wet swollen clit.

“fuck, fuck,” chanyeol pants. “ _fuck_ , _uhn--yes_ , hyung, yes, yes, _yes--_ ” chanyeol gasps, head flinging back into the pillow, when the elder's lips wrap around him yet again, so sensitive and so, _so_ close. “oh my god, ‘khyun--that, _that, yes_ , keep doing that.”

baekhyun does as he's told, keep his pace the same as his sucks and licks at chanyeol's most sensitive area. normally, the youngest can't get off so easily on head alone, but the added intensity from the attention baekhyun is giving with his fingers sends him closer to orgasm quicker than either of them expects.

chanyeol’s body goes taught as he feels the build up begin in his tummy, thighs trembling and closing around baekhyun's head. “o-oh my god,” chanyeol breathes out, back arching and unarching wildly. “oh my god, gonna--i’m _gonna_.”

baekhyun rubs more at his g-spot and hums around his clit, holding chanyeol's hips down with his hand so he doesn't buck into his mouth, a habit when he cums. a few more labored breaths and curses, along with baekhyun’s open mouth licks against his clit and--

“fuck--i'm cumming, i'm _cumming_ , _fuck, baekhyun_ .” baekhyun uses the grip on chanyeol's hip to roll him against his mouth as he helps the younger rides out his orgasm, and _god_ , is he rewarded the best moans chanyeol can produce.

baekhyun pushes it for as long as he can, until chanyeol is trembling and gripping at his hair in overstimulation, body writhing uncontrollably. he doesn't let him get away without one more flat lick against his sensitive clit, chanyeol whimpering and bucking at the touch, before he kisses his way up the younger’s belly. he kisses chanyeol on the lips, slow and lazy but full of love, and he holds his trembling body close. chanyeol pants when he pulls away.

“good?” chanyeol nods, clearly worn out. he has a longer refractory period than most, baekhyun knows as much, and he definitely isn’t ready for a second orgasm quite yet.

“do you want to help hyung out, kitten?” he offers, pressing his hard cock, straining through his boxers, against chanyeol's sopping wet pussy and pulling a gasp from him. chanyeol nods with vigour, always eager to suck cock, and baekhyun can't help himself when he giggles. he finds it all to endearing how the younger flips them and makes his way down with shaking fingers and open kisses against his skin.

baekhyun sighs and pets chanyeol’s curly, ruffled hair. “ _good boy_.”

he doesn't miss the way chanyeol presses a whimper into his hip, and yeah, he's _definitely_ gonna push another orgasm out of his kitten by the end of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> what do yall think of a part 2


End file.
